


Hurts so Good

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: patching up things has it’s rewards





	Hurts so Good

You had just finished washing the last dish in the sink before turning to grab the washcloth from it’s place by the stove. It’s been a quiet night, hardly a sound in the street, despite you living in the middle of mobster territory. You loved it, the thrill of patching up a few criminals every so often. You were always so graciously rewarded for your services.

You’d just settled on your couch, ready to watch Netflix as you propped your laptop on your lap as you rested your legs on the coffee table in front of you, when a knock interrupted you.

Groaning, you placed the laptop back on the coffee table and called out to whoever was behind the door to either speak of their identity or you’d have zero problems shoving a syringe full of codeine through their neck. Recognizing a familiar voice, you let slip a smile as you opened the door. However the smile was short lived as you seen the older man standing in your doorway, blood leaking through his shirt, seeping through coating his fingers.

“Jesus, Barton.” You ushered him inside before locking the door closed behind you. “What the hell happened?”

“Luke tried smuggling in some thieves” he answered as he groaned into the kitchen. “I was getting ready for bed. I guess he assumed I wouldn’t hear the morons stomping up the staircase.”

“So, you went after Luke and his clan of misfits?” you pieced together as you retrieved the medical supplies you had in a cabinet.

“I had to protect my territory, kid.” he smiled as you returned to his side, a bottle of gin in your hand.

“The next time you interrupt my down time, I’ll kill you myself.” you chided as you tended to his wounds, carefully stitching him up.

“Thanks, kid.” he wiped the excess blood from his rib cage over an hour later.

“Don’t mention it, old man.” you smirked, clinking the bottle down on the table before going to retrieve an extra shirt for him. You’d always had an extra set of shirts or pants for the gangs around the town. You stuck on a neutral side, never caring to get in between the testosterone levels. You didn’t care for it. All you cared about was the money involved.

“I’ll have Barney sent over tomorrow for payment.” He smiled.


End file.
